


AvP AU: The Enemy of my Enemies is my Friend

by Pikuna



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alien Bog, Alien vs. Predator AU, Aliens, F/M, Human Marianne, Interspecies Relationship(s), Science Fiction, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikuna/pseuds/Pikuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explorer Marianne Woods got recruited by Weyland Industries to lead an expedition to a newly discovered pyramid on Bouvet Island, but nothing went according to plan. As the last human survivor, Marianne has to team up with the hunter Bog to prevent another extraterrestrial being, called the Xenomorphs, from breaking out of the pyramid and swarm earth.</p><p>A few members of the Strange Magic cast in the setting of the movie Alien vs. Predator. The story starts at the last third from the movie and will go beyond that later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AvP AU: The Enemy of my Enemies is my Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Starting this story for the Strange Magic Week 2016 - Sunday: SciFi AU (a day late, but whatever)
> 
> Little summary for those who don't know the movie:  
> A pyramid was discovered under the ice of Bouvet Island and a billionaire industrialist starts an expedition to this pyramid. As soon as the humans enter it, the Alien Queen awakes and produces a lot of eggs. Most of the humans are used as host for the young aliens and get killed in the process. Another species lands on the island and hunts the aliens, but doesn't hesitate to kill the humans.
> 
> My story starts where Alexa Woods meets the Predator 'Scar' in the movie, just that Marianne is in the role of Alexa and Bog in the role of scar.

Marianne breathed rapidly, almost on the verge of hyperventilation. She did her best to calm down her hammering heart while she slowly walked along the dark, eerie corridor of the pyramid, but it was no use. And who would hold it against her?

Everyone from the expedition was dead. The last other survivor and her new friend Sebastian had been dragged away by one of those black...things, while he had tried to save her from the abyss. His scream still rang in her ears.

She had stumble into the middle of a two-front war between two alien races. The big and rather bulky ones with the weapons and armor were hunters. The agile, black things were their prey, a prey that fought back fiercely. And she was nothing more than cattle for both of them. 

With no weapon to defend herself and no way to orientate, since her compass had been broken, Marianne had no idea what to do next. Her path ended in a dead end and distress overcame her. Nothing wanted she more than to flee from this cursed island. She had warned everyone that it was too dangerous. The danger was a different one than she had expected, but maybe things would have been different. Maybe everyone would have been still alive...

Taking deep breath Marianne tried again to calm herself down. To panic now wouldn't help in the slightest. The chances on escaping the pyramid alive were very low and she shouldn't hold her hopes up for this. Her priority had to be the destruction of the black aliens, since they were a danger for the whole planet. For that, she had to find one of the hunters and give back the weapon the others had stolen from it's place. She wished she could use the weapon herself, but she wasn't versed with guns in the first place and this one was far too advanced in it's technology for her to understand.

Marianne was trying to figure out, how to find one of the hunters, when she suddenly heard a noise behind her, like metal scratching over stone. She closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath. _They are here_.

Swallowing hard she turned slowly around to look into the corridor behind her. She started to tremble, when there was indeed a figure, half covered in shadows. Besides the new wave of panic that washed over her, Marianne was also a bit surprised. Since it wasn't one of the black aliens with the long tails it had to be a hunter. But it looked so different from those she had seen so far.

Were the others had been bulky this one was ridiculous tall and slim, especially around his torso. Only his broad shoulders, that had some kind of pauldrons on them, suggested his strength. It's face and neck were covered in a metallic mask with sharp features and a long nose. Also its forearm, feet and lower legs had metallic parts on them, while the rest of its body was covered in some kind of smooth, earthy plates. Around his waist it wore a belt, with different gadgets and in its right hand it hold something that looked like a bronze colored staff with an amber crystal on it's head.

Marianne starred at it, wondering what weird creature this was. Were that actually wings it had on it's back or was the light just playing tricks on her mind? And the creature...just starred back. That was until it walked towards her and she snapped out of her starring and she shot her arms up in a surrendering gesture.

"Wait! Please wait." she pleaded and to her luck the hunter stopped in his long strides. Still holding her hands up she carefully squatted down, to make herself look less as a treat. Idly she wondered if that was actually necessary. That thing was easily two heads taller than her, but she wanted to be sure. Marianne didn't want to provoke it.

"The enemy of my enemies is my friend." she murmured the words Sebastian had said earlier to her and she took off her backpack with the weapon inside, never taking her eyes from it. Maybe she didn't want to provoke it, but she also didn't want to show fear, so her expression was as calm as possible. 

The hunter did nothing to interrupt her and waited patiently, flexing its fingers on the staff and tilted his head that could look like he was curious. A slight growl was audible from under its mask.

When Marianne had the backpack detached from her back, she pushed it in the direction of the hunter and it slid towards its feet. It looked from the backpack to her and then to the backpack again. Apparently it was perplexed by this action. It was about to bend down, when suddenly Marianne's gaze went behind the hunter's back and her eyes widened. 

One of the black aliens had sneaked up behind the hunter and before this could react, the alien jumped with piercing shriek on his back and struck it's claws against the armor plates. The hunter let out a vicious snarl and got smashed against a wall from the jump. With a loud clang it's staff went to the ground. But the hunter wasn't defenseless. It turned around and delivered a punch to the face of the alien, so that it hit the floor. Both fighters were rattled from the blows, but the alien recovered first. And it's face turned to Marianne.

During the exchange of blows Marianne had pressed herself into a little niche in the wall, sitting there in the hope to stay out of this and maybe get a chance to flee. But as soon as the alien bared it's teeth in her direction she knew there was no hope of escape. Her gaze went to the staff that laid just a few centimeter away from her. In the second when the alien jumped at her, she grabbed at the staff and held it's top towards the alien. She activated something, since suddenly a long blade came out of the top and the alien got pierced by it. Screams of agony echoed through the corridor and the alien struggled to get free from the blade. It was heavy, but Marianne used all her strength to push the blade deeper into the alien. A last cry came from it, before the body of the alien slumped down lifeless on the blade. 

Adrenaline rushed through Marianne's whole body and her breathing was ragged. She had killed it. She had killed one of the beasts! She wanted to cheer, but the exhaustion and disgust of the stinking, drooling body were bigger, so she heaved the staff together with the alien to the side and pushed it away so that it felt on the floor. 

Marianne lent against the wall and tried to come down from the adrenaline trip, when she noticed that someone stood beside her.

The hunter.

She looked up at it and noticed that it had the weapon attached on his right shoulder between neck and pauldron. For a second she thought it wanted to shoot her, but to her surprise nothing like that happened. It just regarded her and then he moved. Before she could recognize what it wanted to do, she heard the scream of an alien again. Several to be precise.

Immediately the hunter turned around and stood in front of her protectively, what baffled her for a second. But when she looked past it's legs, she could see a horde of those aliens crawling along the ceiling and walls directly towards them. There was no chance they could fight all those creatures at once, but her protector didn't seem to be very worried about this. It tipped with its fingers against the helmet and a few seconds later the weapon, which seemed to be a canon of some sort, shot at the aliens, killing one after another. There were only a few left that had stopped their advance and then retreated completely, when one of them let out a scream.

For a few seconds there was silence in the corridor. Both Marianne and the hunter were still tense, until it was clear they were safe. For now.

Marianne put her face into her hands and took in a shaky breath. She had encountered a whole group of aliens and was in the presence of a hunter. And she was still alive. Not sure if she should laugh or cry in the moment, she took in another breath, this time more steady and lowered her hands. She startled a bit, when the metallic hand of the hunter was in front of her. Unsure she looked from the hand to the masked face. Did it want to help her up? A nod towards its hand indicated that it wanted indeed, so she took the offered hand and with a care she hadn't thought it would posses the hunter brought her back on her feet. Marianne trembled only slightly.

The hunter took his hand away from her and moved it to its mask and pressed against the side of it. The armor around its neck retrieved and with a fizzle it took the mask away. Now she was able to see its face and her breath caught.

The face had the same long and sharp features as the mask and looked overall far more human than she had expected. Especially his eyes, which were from such a brilliant blue that she had to think of the midday sky. It also had big, pointed ears and the things on his scalp looked like dried leaves of some sort.

"Tout va bien?"

Marianne already had been staring, but now here eyes became big from surprise.

"What?"

Did it actually said something? _In french?_

The hunter suddenly looked rather nervous, before it spoke again.

"You alright?" 

Marianne noticed that its voice was a deep, masculine growling one, so she mentally decided to identify the hunter as a he.

After some more seconds of confused staring, she finally nodded and answered hastily. "Oh, er....Yes. I am okay."

The hunter nodded and Marianne could swear she heard a relived sigh. 

"Good." he simply said and then pinned his mask on his belt. Then he bent down to retrieve his staff and with a push on it, the blade on the top retreated. He inspected the dead alien, before he looked back at her.

"Flee." 

With those words he turned and walked away from her. Marianne stood on her spot, again baffled. Flee? And how was she supposed to do that alone in a pyramid that changed it's layout every 10 minutes, no weapon and a bunch of dangerous aliens? For the first time since hours she didn't feel fear, but anger. Furious she stomped after the hunter and yanked at his arm.

"Ohno, you will not leave me here alone, you scaly-backed cockroach!" she yelled at him, but her courage dimmed for a moment, when he actually turned around to snarl at her, baring his sharp fangs. She regained her composure fast and frowned at him, after she had straightened her back. "I don't get why you haven't killed me yet. Your friends didn't seem to have a problem with that. But when you leave me alone you can just shoot me right here and now."

His snarl didn't vanish at first, but then he considered her thoughtfully, his blue eyes scanning her. "You warrior?"

The way he slowly and carefully spoke the few words suggested, that maybe wasn't that versed in the english language. She also noticed that he rolled the Rs.

"No, but I can defend myself. With a little help and with a weapon." she answered him with a steady gaze. His own gaze wandered from her, to the dead alien. He then chuckled deeply.

"Tough Human." he growled amused and Marianne was taken aback again, how human his expressions were. To be honest, this sight was very comfortable and most of her fears for the hunter vanished, since he seemed to be friendly towards her.

She grinned at him and shrugged. "I know how to survive."

He nodded at that statement, before he asked, "Name?" and pointed at her.

At first she blinked in confusion at him, but then answered with a smile. "My Name is Marianne. But you can call me Mari, if it's easier for you." she added, when she saw his uncertain expression.

He looked thankful at her and made a slight bow. "Pleased, Mari." Huh, he really didn't stop to surprise Marianne. He was very polite for a hunter she had thought of as vicious. He then pointed at himself. "Bog King."

"Bog _King_? Seriously?" she asked him in skeptical amusement. He nodded only with a grin, as if he had heard an old joke. Marianne had to snort. "Well, I hope you don't mind when I call you just Bog."

"That okay." Bog said with a chuckle and then walked past her towards the alien. He crouched down besides the body and with a knife from his belt, he started to cut the long head-plate from the rest, which was a very disgusting sight. Marianne did her best not to vomit and concentrated on her curiosity towards Bog. 

She just couldn't figure out what his motives were, why he hadn't killed her or was in any kind hostile towards her. She had a hundred questions for him. Why did he look so different from the other hunters? Was it all true, what Sebastian had deciphered in that chamber about the reason why all those aliens were here? How the heck could Bog speak human english? _And_ french apparently. 

Marianne was jolted out of her musing, when Bog beckoned her to come to him. When she crouched besides him she saw how he had a bloodied claw of the alien in his hand.

"Look." he instructed and then let some of the green blood drip to the stone floor. Marianne had seen earlier the acidly effect of the blood and also the stone floor seemed to melt under it. Then he let drip it on the cut head-plate. Nothing happened.

Silently Marianne gasped. "A shield?" This head-plate seemed to be very sturdy and she would be save from a few attacks and the acid blood.

Bog nodded, delighted that she understood. They got back on their feet and he took one of his gadgets from the belt and hold it towards her. He pushed a sensor and the former little metal stick extended into a spear. 

"Wow, a spear. Thank you." Marianne said and took the spear in her hand. With that and her new shield she really felt like a warrior. She should be afraid, knowing that she is about to go into a battle where she certainly will be killed. But instead she was hopeful. She could defend herself now and she had a strong ally.

After taking both shield and weapon into her left hand, Marianne held out her right towards Bog. "Here's to a good partnership and that we both survive this hellhole." she said with a grin at his perplexed face. He then also grinned and took her hand in his armored ones and shook it.

"Agreed." 

After their handshake, Bog put his mask back on and signalized her to follow him. With a deep breath Marianne jogged after him, trying to keep up with his long strides.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this first chapter only for the Strange Magic Week and I don't know when I will continue this, but I surely will some day.  
> I have a lot of ideas for the things that happens after the movie events.


End file.
